Caylie Tomas (Big Brother Contestant)
Caylie Tomas is a reality show contestant who has starred on Big Brother 4 and Big Brother 5. Big Brother 4 Caylie was one of the 14 original contestants on Big Brother 4. Whilst in the house, she created a preliminary alliance with Matt, Pleanna, and Erik. She was chosen to be on Pleanna's team along with Matt and Erik. The group of 4 remained dominant, and joined forces with Emily, Cole, and Gladys from the opposing team, and proceeded to take out Caitlin and Cinnamon, their two biggest enemies. After Erik and Matt flipped, and evicted Pleanna, Caylie created a strong friendship with Emily and Cole, leaving Gladys on the outs. They then took out Erik and Devin. When Alex entered the house, she found herself on the outs of the house along with Emily and Cole. Matt was evicted next by the underdog alliance of Erika, Gladys, Alex, and Katie (who had re-entered the house), however, Emily was the next casualty. When teams were redivided at the final 8, Cole and Caylie were both given immunity after Alex won his first HoH, and she proceeded to evict Coach from the house next. However, that week was a double eviction, and when Ryan won immunity, he nominated Caylie and Cole for eviction. However, Caylie won the PoV, she was replaced with Katie. However, the entire house voted to evict Cole, including Caylie, who wanted to seem less threatening. After Ryan was evicted at the final 6, Alex again won HoH and nominated herself and Gladys, however, she again won the PoV and aided the house in evicting Gladys. She won HoH in the final 4, and subsequently arrived in the final 3 along with Alex and Katie. Due to a twist where there would be three finalists, she received 4 votes from the jury, while Alex got 2 and Katie received one, making her the 4th winner of big brother. Big Brother 5 Caylie re-entered the house the following year with 13 other all-stars, including Cole. She was part of a preliminary alliance with Lucy, Julianna, Ricky, Cole, Alex, and Erika. In week 1, when Sam won the first HoH, she was nominated alongside Lucy. When neither of the nominees were saved via PoV, it seemed that the house would evict her first. When she and Cole discovered that Lucy was revealing secrets to the enemy alliance of Sam, Elysia, Nick, Perry, and Xander, she convinced the house to evict Lucy instead of her. She was kept safe week 2 when Alex won HoH, but after Heaven and Abraham entered the house week 3 and won HoH, they nominated the duo of herself and Cole against Alex and Erika. But, when it came time to evict one of the duos, Alex used the diamond power of veto, and replaced himself and Erika with Sally and Susan, who were then evicted by a 3-1 vote. Her ally Julianna won HoH in week 4, and kept both Cole and herself safe from eviction. She received 2 nominations during nominations week, and was therefore not nominated, however, her ally Erika had flipped the previous week, and she helped unanimously evict her. After nominations week was over, Caylie was nominated by Perry in the first Big Brother fast forward of the season, against Cole. Neither of them were saved by the power of veto, and Caylie was then evicted by a 5-2 vote.